1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for supplying aromas and an apparatus therefore which can be utilized on occasions where the aromas are supplied to various facilities such as homes for the old, hospitals, offices, buildings, stations, houses, or the like, or into various vehicles such as trains, subways, motor cars, airplanes, or the like. Further, this invention relates to facilities provided with the apparatus above.
2. Prior Art
Recently, aromas are becoming the object of public attention as ways for enriching life. Examples of methods for supplying the aromas to such rooms as sitting rooms, toilets and the like include a method using a box-type aromatic which can be put on the table, etc. In the method, the aromas are used for masking odors or smells which are caused by odorants such as cigarettes, cigars, ordures and the like. The stronger the aroma is the more preferable the aromatic is for masking the odor.
Some aroma are known to have substantial physiological effects. For instance, some aroma diffused by lemon have stimulant effects or act as cures for drowsiness because they excite people mentally, and moreover they activate the people circulatory system. Also, some aroma diffused by lavender have effects of relieving stress, anxiety, or the like, and further have antidepressive effects because they relax tension. Further some aroma diffused by rosemary and the like have orexigenic and relaxative effects. In addition, "phytoncide", which means aromas or compounds diffused by trees or woods, are known to have effects of sterilization against harmful bacteria or virus, and therefore have effects of restoration of good health to people.
In conventional methods, such aromas are utilized without availing of their effects on people mentally, unfortunately.